


Courage

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: On the first day, Makoto feels at ease. On the second the day, the feeling is still there. On the third day, he understands what the problem was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hello ! So, it's the first time I'm writing a Izumako but I hope it's okay~  
> \- Also, don't believe the tags. I didn't at all what to put T_T  
> \- Only the tag "out of character" is true because I barely know them. I did my best but... ;_;  
> \- I'm sorry for the title, I didn't know what to use.  
> \- I wrote this thinking about Doro, so it's for you dear ♥ I hope you'll like it, even if it's probably not what you're expecting haha.
> 
> Finally, it's not beta-read, and english isn't my native language, so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes!

                On that first day of this new week, Trickstar’s member Yuuki Makoto felt at ease. He didn’t understand, nor try to know the reason of this sudden feeling he had; it was good to feel at ease again. He knew that it wouldn’t last long, so he took profit of it and smiled all the day. It was not bad. He would live like that every day if he could. Even the practice seemed good, and he enjoyed every bit of it, making fool with Subaru, under Hokuto’s jaded gaze and Mao’s smirk. All in all, it had been a good day, even if something bothering him; he didn’t know what, though, and decided it wasn’t that important.

                On the second day, Makoto felt at ease once again. Deciding it was definitively a good week, he lived this day like the one before, with a big smile on his lips. Something was still bothering him but no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t find what. _It’s probably my imagination,_ he decided, taking his bag and meeting with Trickstar’s members for practice.

                On the third day, he finally understood what was bothering him. Standing in front of the Tennis court, he looked at his fellow member and frowned. Nazuna and Tori were there, but someone wasn’t. And suddenly, everything made sense. If he felt at ease, it was because Izumi wasn’t there. He didn’t meet him in the corridor, nor see the flash of his camera. It was strange, and it was what was bothering him. _I shouldn’t be bothered,_ he thought, _I should take advantage of it to feel at ease._

                On the fourth day, he still felt at ease and, yet, he was worried. Not that he loved Izumi – on the contrary – but they had been pretty close years ago and he couldn’t help but feel worried for him. _It’s stupid. I shouldn’t be worried._ However, he was, and he finally decided to see all Knights’ members, just in case they knew something. Fortunately for him –  or it wasn’t he didn’t really know – he only found Arashi, who explained him that Izumi was ill and would come back to school on Monday. Makoto nodded and thanked her, before leaving quickly the place.

                On the fifth day, he wasn’t at ease. He couldn’t help but glance at his bag, and when the bell announced the end of the day, Makoto felt really, really bad. Maybe he shouldn’t do what he had planned…? But if he didn’t, then he would waste what he had done. _My name is Yuuki… I shall follow it and have a lot of courage!_ It wouldn’t kill him. Maybe. So, still a little bit afraid, he took the way to Sena’s house. Once in front of it, he took a deep breath and rang the bell. _Ah… I hope nobody will answer…_ , he thought. _No wait, they should answer! Stop being scared, Makoto. He’s ill, he won’t try a thing, huh?_

                The door got suddenly opened, and Makoto froze once he noticed it. Izumi was standing in front of him – or tried, given his state – and looked at him with such a sick face that the young man’s heart hurt.

“Yuu-kun…?” Izumi’s voice was low and a little bit broken.

“Ah hm… Hi…”

“What are you doing here…?”

                He probably was surprised. After all, it had been years that Makoto didn’t go to Izumi’s house. He still could remember all the games they’ve played when they were children, or the night they had spent, reading stories. It was the good old time. He wished that everything stayed the same but…

“I heard you were ill so, I…”

                He sighed and opened his bag. Then, he took a bento he had done by himself – he had been helped by his mother a lot – and gave it to his former friend.

“What is it…?”

“A bento…? I mean… I know it won’t help you being better but…” He trailed off. _Crap, it was a bad idea._ “Nevermind, I have to go!”

                While leaving, he heard Izumi calling him and he stopped, a little bit scared of what he was going to say.

“…Thank you…”

                Oh. It wasn’t that bad.

“It doesn’t mean we’re friends or else.” He felt the urge to explain. “I just… Well. I have to go.”

                Makoto shrugged and left the place, taking his way back to home. In the end, it hadn’t been that bad, and even if he knew that starting from Monday, everything would go back to normal, he was happy to have gathered his courage.


End file.
